


моиsтзя

by Landriel



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landriel/pseuds/Landriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a monster. And he was dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	моиsтзя

**Author's Note:**

> A liitle os of Tim, becoming Masky

Tim woke up with a headache. A narrow sunbeam fell through the window and tickled his nose. It was raining and the gray clouds turned everything in sorrow. Grumbling, he sat up and rubbed his forehead. He shivered. Outside, in front of the window, sat a bird, pecking slowly a few crumbs on. The grass glistened wet and the road was mud soaked. So beautiful Alabama might be, at this moment, it had the charm of a dead rat. On the radio blared 'All day and all night' by The Kinks.  
"The only time i feel alright is by your side"  
"All day and all of the night"  
With one stroke of the palm of his hand he choked off the voice. Not that he had anything against music in the morning. Only today it was annoying him. In slow motion, he climbed out of bed and got dressed. Just slowly he tapped into the bathroom. The rain was beating loudly on the window, the beat of his headaches. And with every splash they were worse. The pain slowly wandered down the temples. Glimmering lights exploded behind his eyes, so much it hurt.  
"Arghh!" Tim moaned in agony.  
Tears ran down his cheeks and he fell to his knees. His head pressed into the carpet, as it could expel the suffering. But all this did nothing. Screaming the black-haired writhed on the ground. His eyeballs seemed to burst at any moment. With trembling fingers he rubbed his eyelashes. Blurry he saw that the tips were red. Blood. He wept blood!  
Tim rasped anxiously. "What is happening with me?"  
With all his strength he pushed himself to his feet and struggled to the sink. The pain was almost unbearable. He had to frantically hold and breathe deeply for a moment. Then he looked in the mirror. His tousled hair and pale skin, he ignored. He was interested in something else. With thumb and forefinger he pulled apart the eyelids. Between the blood he recognized the iris. Naked horror seized him as he watched the chocolate brown changed to black. Soon she was no longer distinguishable from the pupil. Not even the White remained. Panic, he stumbled back, pushed against the wall.  
"Tim, I heard you scream. Open up! What's going on?" There was a knock at the door.  
"Stay away from me, Brian!" He cried desperately.  
He was a monster. He was dangerous. And he would kill. Maybe not now, but sooner or later he did.


End file.
